Secrecy
by THEMrs.KendallSchmidt
Summary: Kendoria One of the moments of dating Kendall Schmidt.Realizing why it has to be the way it is.


I was watching the boys finish up an interview with Pop Tiger magazine and was definately laughing my butt off. The interviewer closed off the segment and hugged each of the boys before walking off to her editor. I walked over to Kendall and crossed my arms with a smirk on my face.

"Now... is there a reason you never answer a specific question in ANY of your interviews?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and he shook his head, smiling, knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"What question might that be ?" He wrapped his arms around my waist and layed his forehead against mine.

"Are you single...? You NEVER answer that one. Tell me why." I ran my hand through his hair and played with the locks at the nape of his neck.

"Babygirl, I want everyone to know that you're mine... You know I do... But you know what the publisists said and honestly I couldn't agree with him more. If us dating got out it could bring Big Time Rush down big time and could ruin us... And if I lie and say Im single, then paparazzi sees us, Kendall Knight stats go waaay down causing the producers to have to cause a freak accident, making Kendall die, and be replaced by the guy that did our unaired promo. I don't wanna die and be replaced, Glo." He gave me a small smile and pulled me closer making our forheads detach.

"Mhmm, just be glad you're cute or I would have made sure either BTR went down or Kendall Schmidt died." I smirked pulling his face down a little.

"I said Kendall Knight... As in my character." He raised his perfect eyebrows looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah, I know who _you_ said and who _you_ ment... And I know who _I_ said and who _I_ ment... " I leaned up so our lips were less than an inch apart.

"Should I be scared?" Even though he wasn't smiling anymore I knew by his tone he knew where this was going.

"Terrified..." I barely breathed the word and his mouth captured mine. I smiled into the kiss and he deepened it leaning me back a little.

Kendall and I don't get much alone time between his busy schedual and us only being able to be alone outside the home at certain times and places, away from paparazzi. People may think otherwise but Kendall is honestly doing this for me. He saw and he knows what fame can do to relationships and what crap can get started. He and I both know we wouldn't buy into any of it, but we don't want to take the chance. We mean too much to eachother to risk it in any way. Kendalls hands moved to my hips and my hands went to his hair. This was the most we've kissed in almost 3 weeks. I didn't want it to end, but of course the 3 stooges have to ruin my moment like they do just about every time. There was then a whistle and whipping noise.

"Slow down there tiger. He isn't going anywhere anytime soon." James lied, patting my shoulder. After the whistle caused me to jump, biting Kendalls lip in the process. Both of us jumped back and glared at the boys. Carlos whistled, Logan made the whipping sound, and James... Well James said what he said. I took a step closer to Kendall.

"Are you okay?" I moved his hand from his lip and saw a little blood. He pouted his lip out trying to look at it and I giggled. "Awe, my poor baby..."

"Im hurt..." He looked down and then quickly looked back up at me smirking. "Kiss it and make it better?"

"Of course." I giggled and leaned in pecking his lips once more before he was being dragged away again for an appointment with their songwriter. "Call me later?" I had to yell since he was already drug so far away.

"Definately!" He yelled back before disappearing around the corner. I knew he wasn't going to be able to call me tonight, but it was worth hearing that he was meaning to. Since hes going to meet with the songwriters he wouldn't even get home till about 2am... I may not know when I was going to see him again or when we'd even talk again... But knowing that we would indeed see eachother and talk again made it okay that I was walking out of the magazine publisher, alone... Because I wasn't always going to be alone. As I walked out I got an update on my phone from Twitter.

Twitter: HeffronDrive- Just got done with a Pop Tiger interview. Got to see an old friend. (: Couldn't of ended the interview in a better way!

I smiled and stuck my phone back in my pocket. Yeah, dating Kendall Schmidt is definately something thats worth all the secrecy and craziness. Hes worth it all.


End file.
